Metal Apocalypse
by ElektraPunk
Summary: Amy lives with Cream in a lawless world of guns and street racers. One day Amy meets the 'blue blur' and hates him. But something's going on.BEING REVISED Rated for bad mouths and behaviour


Ok, I reread the chapter and was NOT happy with it! I really should start proof reading sigh sorry. I dedicate this to LIL-GOOBA But anyway-----

She stepped into her simple apartment dispersing her wet black leather jacket on the rusty hook opposite. She shook her saturated pink quills like a dog and called out a particular name "Cream!" The person in question stepped into sight. Cream had matured into quite a pretty 14 year old rabbit. She had long swapped her orange triangle dress for singlets and army pants. Her floppy ears and large round eyes were Cream's best assets and she wasn't afraid to use them when asking Amy for something.

"Hey Amy, how's work?" Cream asked noticing the puddle around her feet.

"Fantastic, can you get me a towel now?" she replied clearly in a bad mood.

Cream rolled her eyes and came back with the fluffy object. Amy dabbed it hurriedly on herself and left to her bedroom. She shut the door behind her and collapsed on the bed. The springs creaked in annoyance but the ancient bed somehow held itself together like it always did. Amy's room was simple. Beige walls, creamy white ceiling dotted with watermarks. The only furniture in there was a ramshackle dresser, a walk in wardrobe that desperately needed a paint job and the bed she was currently laying upon. The thing Amy loved about this room was the fact that the wardrobe doors were full length mirrors.

She reluctantly got up and went to the change. Once she pulled on black trackpants and thin olive sweater Amy came to the kitchen were Cream was placing bowls of macaroni cheese on the wooden table.

Amy sighed and said "Cream, what could I do without you?"

"Don't tell me! It's too horrible!" replied a very melodramatic Cream

Amy laughed and patted her head affectionately. She then sat down and began violently stuffing food into her mouth. Cream smiled and did the same. Once Amy finished she washed the plates and put them away she headed to the living room and sat down. Her aching muscle continuously thanked her for relief. Amy's work didn't usually take a lot out of her but today was just ridiculous. See Amy worked as a transporter; she delivered goods to certain people. The differences between her and a regular truck driver were the cars and the 'packages'. Amy delivered, whether it was dead or living and breathing to the spot on time. Whoever said Amy was good for her job was wrong, she was perfect. The car was her prized possession; a Mazda RX-8. Sure it wasn't the latest model car but the losers around here who thought they could drive just having the latest car were dead wrong. If you knew how to handle a car you would be respected. It was like giving a sniper to a rookie but if you gave it to an expert they would be almost unstoppable.

Amy stood at the window watching the rain fall against it heavily. Her vision of the city of Creli was blurred but she could faintly make out different colours racing past below her. 'Must be street racers' She thought; Amy had once or twice considered participating in a race. God knows she is more than good enough but it was the risk involved. What if someone lost to her and came after Cream? What if she died? Who would take care of Cream? Amy was reluctant to let the rabbit out at all. She did sometimes but they were usually on special days or if Cream needed new clothes. A crack of thunder brought her back to reality.

Amy glanced at the clock, 8:00pm. 'Wow already? Too much work today. I gotta ask Rick for a raise soon, asshole isn't paying me what I deserve' Rick was her boss; a gloomy, dull bear who looked like he one too many nights as he had permanent dark, saggy eyes. Sometimes Amy pitied him, even if he was a stealing bastard.

A flash of lightning illuminated the living room for a moment. It reminded Amy of the horror movies where the lightning allowed the victim to see their killer before they died a horrible death. Feeling slightly creeped out she decided to hit the hay as they say. She checked on Cream finding her fast asleep, how that rabbit managed to fall asleep so quickly was a mystery to her. 'Then again she doesn't exactly have nightmares does she?' Amy thought.

When she changed into her pajamas and slipped into bed Amy grabbed her iriver and slipped in the earphones. Music always helped her relax, even if studies had proved the otherwise. She listened to all kinds of music but her favorite was rock. Amy scrolled to her 'sleeping playlist' and closed her eyes. A soft guitar melody filled her ears and blocked out the storm.

_I'm sitting on the edge of the water  
contemplating my strange life  
the sun starts to fall into the ground  
a breeze picks up off the waves  
and everything is fine_

'If only it were that easy' Amy thought

_Let go of all of your pain _

I know that I am not alone  
Everyone makes mistakes and starts to learn with time  
I am content with who I am  
There's nothing more I need to say  
I'm happy with my life

Let go of all of your pain  
Let go of all of your pain  
Let go and you'll escape  
You'll be happy with yourself  
Let go of all of your pain

'But it's so hard'

Let go of the pain  
Let go of all of your pain  
Let go of all of your pain  
Let go and you'll escape  
you'll be happy with yourself  
Let go of all of your pain

'I want to let go'

Let go  
Let go  
And release all this pain  
Let go  
Let go  
And release all this pain  
Let go  
Let go  
And release all this pain  
Let go  
Let go

Of all of the pain

Tears welled up in her eyes as she took a shuddering breath to get rid of them. Forcing her body to relax and trying to clear her mind she began to feel sleep take over her. 'I hope I won't have to do too many jobs tomorrow' she contemplated before surrendering to the darkness.

Amy woke up the next day to the screeching of tires and random male voices shouting. 'Good morning fucked-up world' was her thought of the day and she got up. After showering she put on dark jeans and a black racer-back tank top which showed off her tattoo; located on her left shoulder was her first name Amy, and wrapped around it was a thorny rose. Amy ate cereal, brushed her teeth and hurried down to her car. She unlocked the rusty door to the car park. An aroma of gasoline and burning rubber assaulted her nose as she opened it. It was half empty but in the corner she saw a group all huddled around the hood of a car. 'Probably doing drugs'

She found her car and smiled at it proudly. Its black paint was shiny and sleek from the hours of care Amy gave it. It looked like she bought it brand new yesterday. The windows were heavily tinted so you couldn't really see anything inside; Amy loved giving people the bird when they couldn't see her do it. A snide voice snapped her out of her musing.

"What kind of shit box is that?"

So how was it??? Please review!!


End file.
